


Villain Part 1: Tormented

by Eksevis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rise of the first Villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villain Part 1: Tormented

   I laid there, one hand over my left eye. For the last week a powerful headache resided in me. But of course I had a headache, my father had recently hit me over the head with his bat. I've begun to wonder how I survive his beatings.   
   Really, it's too bad my mother had to die, that and my father had to be so weak. But I couldn't have done anything about it, right? I was simply a toy to him. Surely it as he said, I am a weak pathetic being.   
   I would lie there in my bed, pondering many things. Of course, as everyone else in my situation, suicide crossed my mind. But following, even sometimes before, thoughts of relieving him of his pathetic life arose.   
   I turned to look at the clock that still somehow worked despite the many times my father had thrown it. 3:36 A.M. I wished I could fall asleep, but at the same time I knew it'd only bring hell to me much sooner than if I were to simply lay there, staring at the ceiling that I was so familiar with.   
   "Aren't you ever going to do it?" A  deep rumbling voice echoed in my head.   
   "Do what?" I said aloud to the voice. By now I was used to this voice. It was scary at first, but eventually it brought comfort to me.   
   "Release him." It quickly responded.   
   "I don't know. I don't think I will ever really do it." I turned onto my side.   
   "Ooh, we know you will do it someday. Very soon too."   
   I mumbled in acknowledgement as I suddenly felt sleep fall upon me.   
   "Good night."   
   "Good night." It responded to me.   
  
   In my dreams, I was surrounded by darkness. To most people, it'd be considered a nightmare, but I felt at home. I felt a heavy clawed hand rest upon my shoulder. I looked over at the figure that stood over.   
   The voice that I heard belonged to the creature. Due to his height, he looked frightening, but his actual appearance was of a handsome man. His hair was blonde, long and tied into a ponytail. He looked much like I do now.   
   He smiled down at me, and said, "Wake up. Now's the time." Suddenly I found myself standing up, beside my bed. I looked down, somehow feeling different. I thought I saw a shadow move under me, but despite what I've experienced lately, I shrugged it off as a hallucination.   
   Now's the time to release him. I thought. I began to walk slowly and silently towards my fathers room.   
   Before I made it, I found my father sitting slumped in a chair of the living room. He woke up, somehow having heard me, and looked at me.   
   "What are you doing up, you waste!" He stood up, grabbing his bat that laid beside him. He swung at me, but somehow missed.   
    I took a few jumps back, and said, "I'm putting you to rest."   
    My fathers eyes widened as I said this, looking just past me.   
   "Good night, father." Suddenly black spikes arose from the ground. They had no dimension, making them flat. They pierced through my fathers flesh and he fell to the ground.   
  
   The next day, police visited the house, and found me sleeping in the bed and my father dead from an unknown weapon. They had no idea who killed him. By the time they left with his corpse, I was laughing.   
   "Finally. My tormented father is laid to rest."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like it if someone picked up the series and if one is willing to, please message me with a snippet of your own creation regarding the 'Villain' series. If I like the idea, I'll tell a few ideas that were intended for the series and you may go on from there.


End file.
